


The Right Sort

by n0xx



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, Dildos, Doggy Style, Enemies, F/M, Hate Sex, Hogwarts Library, Library Sex, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Play, Public Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0xx/pseuds/n0xx
Summary: Draco can't get rid of an unlikely admirer.





	1. Library

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.

Draco Malfoy could not, for the life of him, figure out why Ginny Weasley wouldn’t leave him alone. There were a million reasons for the Gryffindor to absolutely despise him; he was constantly awful to her and her family (especially her brother, Ron) and he basically stood for everything she hated. Not to mention a slight, minor altercation during his second year which involved a horrendously large snake and an attempt to sacrifice her to the Dark Lord. Despite all of this, she seemed uncontrollably attracted to him and it took everything in him to reject her advances. 

He distinctly recalled one late winter evening right before Christmas break when he’d received an anonymous note to meet someone in the library during dinner. Everyone else would be in the Great Hall. Against his better judgement, he went. There, in a dark, quiet corner of the library, he found Ginny sitting on the floor. It had taken him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sight before him; not only was the library dimly lit, but it was hard for him to believe what he was seeing. The girl’s uniform was in a state of disarray; her tie had been loosened, the gray skirt was hiked up around her waist, many of her shirt buttons had been undone, and her white panties had been tossed aside near one of the bookshelves. Draco gaze flicked to her wand, which she was using to enchant a glass vial that was rhythmically plunging itself in and out of her flushed pink cunt. _Points for creativity,_ Draco thought as he swallowed hard, unsure of what to do. Strands of Ginny’s auburn hair were plastered to her damp forehead and his breath hitched in his throat as she lifted her gaze to meet his. 

“Like what you see?” she asked between soft moans, her makeshift dildo never ceasing its thrusting. 

“N-no,” he replied, still unable to move from his spot in front of her. He immediately felt irritated by his lack of power. “What the hell is wrong with you? What if someone sees you doing… _this_?”

“Doing what? Fucking myself? Imagining this,” she gestured to the vial, “is your cock?” 

“Stop! Stop doing that.”

“Why? Mmm, maybe you’re right,” she sighed blissfully, sliding a free hand into her bra to gently massage her nipple. Her breathing had quickened and she sounded like she was on the verge of cumming. “I bet your cock is much larger, but I think I could take it. I’ve been practicing…”

Draco closed his eyes tightly, trying desperately to stop his thoughts from wandering. He could imagine her soft, perky breasts in his palms. Tiny pink nipples. Another moan from the girl on the ground caused his eyes to snap open.

“If you’re so mad about it, why haven’t you left yet? Face it… you want me, too.”

“No,” Draco growled through gritted teeth, angry that she was telling him what he wanted and even angrier that the bulge in his pants was agreeing with her. Rage built up within him. “I wouldn’t dare stoop so low as to stick my cock in that poor, filthy cunt, Weasley.” With that, he turned on his heel and promptly exited the library.

But his words had no effect on Ginny. As Draco left the library, he could hear her whimpers grow louder and there was no mistaking that she had moaned his name as she came.


	2. Panties

The next morning, Draco found a pair of panties bundled up on his nightstand. There was no note attached and he couldn’t imagine how they’d found their way there, but he knew who they belonged to. Without a second thought, he grabbed the underwear, pressed the fabric to his face and inhaled deeply. The effect of Ginny’s scent was instant and he hated that she had that power over him. Suddenly very aware of the sleeping housemates he shared a dorm with, Draco quietly slipped the garment under his sheets and ran the soft fabric along the length of his rapidly hardening member. That, paired with the visual from the night before, brought him to a messy climax in a matter of moments. He stifled a groan by biting his lip and hoped that no one had heard. Ginny Weasley was wearing him down. 

But Ginny’s ruthless pursuit of the young Slytherin hadn’t started with the library. In fact, she’d been stalking him since the beginning of that year. It made very little sense to Draco that she had waited until his last year at Hogwarts to express interest in him, but perhaps she had realized that he would soon be gone and so would his schlong. Draco wasn’t entirely against the thought of fucking this girl senseless. She was attractive. Smooth skin. Nice enough face. Perky tits. But she was a Gryffindor. Not only that, she was a _poor_ Gryffindor who came from a family of less than admirable (read: not powerful, not wealthy, not corrupt) wizards. She also associated with Potter. At least she wasn’t a mudblood. What he hated most about the situation was Ginny’s ability to constantly catch him off guard and leave him speechless. Draco Malfoy was never speechless. 

With each advance, however, he grew weaker and weaker. He was, after all, a teenager which meant raging hormones and unpredictable erections and aggressively fucking his hand when he woke up from a vivid dream. Having a hot girl offer herself up like that was hard to resist… and Ginny wasn’t just offering herself up, she was leaving him panties, or giving him a show in the library, or passing him dirty notes in the hall. At one point, she’d bent over in front of him in the hallway and he was certain he’d caught a glimpse of an emerald green thong that made his heart skip a beat. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out. 

Christmas break brought a welcome reprieve from the trying atmosphere at Hogwarts. Draco was glad to be back among his family and his belongings and his lavish lifestyle. During that time away he decided, however, that he would take Ginny up on her offer with one condition: it had to be on his terms. He spent much of his vacation fantasizing about how exactly he would take Ginny Weasley and when classes resumed, he had a solid plan in place. 

It wasn’t hard to find her. It seemed she was only ever a few steps away, some bizarre force drawing her to him at all times. With the halls bustling between each class, no one noticed Draco grab her by the arm and pull her into an empty corridor. It was strange being face to face with Ginny after all of the taunting and teasing and…

“Yes, Dra--” Ginny’s voice had been a satisfied purr before the Slytherin boy cut her off. 

“Stop. It's my turn to speak. Prefect bathroom, this evening.”


	3. Bath

“On your knees.”

“Wait. Don’t you want to kiss me first?” Ginny Weasley seemed slightly shocked at Draco’s command. Those had been his first words upon seeing her enter the Prefect bathroom that evening and certainly not how she’d imagined their encounter going. Hadn't she wound this boy up for a night of passionate love making? 

“Kiss you? No.. and I'd rather not converse with you any longer than necessary.” _I’d also rather not look at you, but I need your mouth._ “Don’t speak. Just get on your knees.” This arrangement was about power, not romance. If Draco couldn’t have control of the situation, he wasn’t interested. He had already decided that kissing was far too personal; it would’ve allowed the witch to be too close to him and maybe even given her some arsenal against him. He wasn’t in love with her, he just wanted to use her and be done with her. Much to his relief, Ginny complied. The rush of power he felt from watching her obey him was overwhelming and caused his cock to twitch. 

“Remove your shirt and bra.” Again, Ginny did as she was told. Soon she was looking up at Draco from the cool, marble floor of the bathroom, bare breasts out for his viewing pleasure. The bathroom was dimly lit by several floating candles, but he still could perfectly make out the shape and color of her tits. He had been right: tiny pink nipples. It took everything in him not to reach out and grab them… they looked soft, warm, and probably would’ve felt incredible against his face. He swallowed hard and found his mouth dry, but didn’t let his façade of calmness slip. “Play with them. Do what you did in the library.” 

“I knew you liked—”

“I didn't tell you to speak. _Do as you’re told_ ,” Draco hissed, obviously irritated by Ginny’s attempt at dirty talk. 

As the auburn-haired girl began to fondle her breasts and gently pinch her nipples, she maintained eye contact with Draco. Eventually, she elicited a few moans from herself. She would’ve much rather had Draco touching her, but hoped she was having an effect on him just the same. 

It was only a matter of seconds before Draco unzipped his trousers, eager to release his now painfully hard member from its fabric cage. But he stopped there. “Take my cock out. Show me how badly you really want it.” 

Ginny was quick to obey. In a flash, her slender hands were working Draco’s belt off so that she could slide his trousers to the ground. His size was immediately obvious through the thin fabric of his boxers and when she slipped them off as well, his cock sprang free. It was more than substantial… thick, flushed pink, with one large vein running through it. His pubic hair was a dark golden color, cut short, and his balls looked smooth and heavy. 

The Gryffindor found herself speechless, which was a relief to Draco, but she also hadn’t moved since laying eyes on his now naked crotch. “Do _something_ , Weasley, or you will miss your chance entirely.” It seemed that Ginny’s previous confidence was gone. She looked uncertain and perhaps a bit intimidated. 

Draco loved this. 

Afraid of losing her one shot at shagging Draco Malfoy, she finally grabbed the organ only centimeters from her face and began to stroke it. Draco couldn’t suppress the slight jolt that went through his body at the feeling of this contact and Ginny, in response, seemed to smirk, having regained some of her power. The struggle between the two was painfully obvious.  
Part of Draco didn’t care; he was a teenage boy having his dick stroked… what did he have to complain about? But there was another part of him that _loved_ complaining. Any one of his schoolmates could tell you that. He reached out and brushed a thumb over Ginny’s lips, willing them open, and stuck one of his fingers in her mouth when they parted. 

“Suck.” 

She did.

Draco’s breath hitched in his throat immediately. He swatted Ginny’s hand away from his crotch, removed his finger, and immediately brought his cock to the girl’s lips. It really was a sight to behold… in fact, Draco was worried he might blow his load right then. He rubbed the pink head along Ginny’s soft, plump lips and she got the message, opening her mouth wider to accommodate his girth. Within a matter of seconds, she had much of the young man’s length down her throat.

“Bloody hell, you _have_ been practicing.” Draco wasn’t sure he wanted to know _how_ or _with whom_ (probably Potter), but he savored the delicious, velvety feeling of Ginny Weasley’s mouth all the same. “Fuck…”

Ginny let out a soft “mmm” and the vibrations against his cock made his heart race even faster. She ran a hand up one of his muscled thighs and underneath his shirt, where she explored his athletic physique. The other hand, however, gently cupped and massaged his balls. This wasn’t Draco Malfoy’s first time, but he suddenly doubted his ability to last more than a few moments… and cumming early like a little boy would surely damage Draco’s reputation. 

He let her continue for a few more seconds before grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her off of his cock; it made a loud, wet 'pop' as it left the suction of her mouth. “Stand up. Remove the rest of your clothing. We’re getting in the bath.” Before waiting to see if Ginny would comply, Draco turned away and removed his shoes, boxers, and trousers. He left them in a pile on the floor. As he approached the tub, which was slowly filling with colorful, scented bubbles, he removed his tie and shirt, discarding them as he walked. The warm water of the tub felt divine on his body and he let out a small sigh of relief when he heard Ginny enter the water behind him. He turned to her. Part of him _did_ want to kiss her, but instead he reached out and placed his hands on her chest. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling of the soft flesh under his fingers. 

“Mmm, that feels lovely, Draco…” 

But Draco didn’t care of it felt nice for her and the fact that it did made him halt his ministrations immediately. He placed his hands on her hips, turned her around and promptly bent her over the edge of the large, stone tub, pushing her face and chest down firmly. This elicited a sharp gasp from the girl – the stone was cold! Draco then wasted no time in positioning himself between the soft folds of her cunt and forcing himself in roughly. 

“And this? Does – this – feel – nice?” Draco growled between thrusts, digging his fingers into her hips. 

“Mmmph!” Ginny was gritting her teeth as he plowed into her. It felt divine. She didn’t even care that she was being used like a fuck toy. In fact, she kind of liked it. “Fuck!"

Draco was in heaven. The echo of him laying an open hand on her ass rang through the entire bathroom, as did her sharp cry in response. “This is what happens when you tease me!” he told her, thrusting harder. “You are _not_ in control, Weasley.”

Ginny whimpered, loving the feel of Draco’s cock inside of her. She attempted to reach back and touch herself, but found her wrist pinned down by a firm hand. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” His thrusting slowed. “You are not in control. I am.”

“Draco, I just--” 

“ _Say it._ ” 

“You’re in control.” 

Draco leaned forward, pinning both of Ginny’s wrists down and quickened his pace. His lips were up against her shoulder as he approached his climax. He loved the feeling of his balls slapping Ginny’s clit, which had received no attention during their entire encounter. In spite of that, she was still moaning loudly, and she sent him over the edge by repeating, “You’re – in – con – trol – Dra – co!” 

His vision seemed to swim as he delivered a few final thrusts, pumping Ginny full of what felt like an endless amount of cum. The Slytherin boy collapsed on top of her, breathing hard and let his guard down for a moment. Before Ginny could deliver some moronic comment to ruin the moment, Draco slid himself out of her, groaning as his now overly sensitive prick hit the water, and turned her towards him. He crushed his lips to hers (much to her surprise) for a rough kiss, then looked her in the eye. “Leave.”


End file.
